Falling Down
by a.Star.wished.to.be.an.Astroid
Summary: Despite the title, it's not sad in the least. A songfic depicting the relationship between Kel and Dom as is progresses. Kel/Dom Songfic Oneshot


A/N: Well, It's good to be back, I have to say. Although it was fun. Anyway, I was listening to music when I head a song come on, and I liked it, so I thought I would write a songfic. It starts out with Kel in the infirmary. She had been shot with an arrow, and had almost died. Dom is sitting next to her, and hasn't told her how he feels yet. Dom is promoted to Captain of Third Company by this time, and can marry.

Disclaimer: Everything that is recognizable most likely is not mine, but Tamora's. The song goes to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's their _Your Guardian Angel._

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

As he sat in a chair beside her cot, he thought of many things. He thought of his life before her, joking around with the Own, writing letters to Neal and such. He thought of how content he used to be, courting one court lady after another, until he started to see her in a new light. But be thought a great deal on life and death, the meaning of life, and also of how people could turn cold and do cruel things. And he decided that loss could drive many people to do many of those things. He knew that if she had been taken from him, his world would have been shattered, and he would have had trouble smiling again.

Movement drew his attention to the form lying on the cot next to him. She had woken. As he moved to help her sit up, arranging the pillows at her back to make her more comfortable, he examined her for any signs of pain. Seeing only the smile on her face at seeing him, he embraced her, tears running freely down his face, so glad that she was alive and awake.

And he knew, knew deep inside of hem, that he would always be there for her.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

He was the only one who bet against her falling off that gigantic beast of hers, the first time she tried her hand at tilting. He followed her into Scanra, when she went to save her refugees. He was the one who carried her out of Blayce's tower, after she defeated Blayce and his dog, Stenmun.

He followed her into the heart of danger, despite the very real and very likely possibility of going to the Dark God's Realm. And he would do it again, gladly.

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and night grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

Both were privately glad when she was assigned permanently to the Own. She rode with them for many months, until he finally told her he loved her at Midwinter. They were at Pirate's Swoop, and he had asked to talk to her, so they went walking on the beach. She remembered the crashing of the waves, and they saw a shooting star, seemingly just for them.

"Make a wish," he told her. And so she did. And as the days grew shorter and the nights longer, neither could remember being so happy before.

_**Cuz you're my, you're, my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

She was his true love. All the court ladies had been practice for the real thing, her. He gave her his heart, hoping and praying that she wouldn't throw it away. And she didn't.

She knew he was there for her, because she had asked him to never walk away. He knew he would always be there to keep her from falling, and that she would always be there, because he had asked her to stay.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And know I'll be ok**_

_**Though my skies are turning grey**_

When he asked her to marry him, it was him telling her to use him as she would. And she did, pushing his buttons and pulling his strings, but he didn't mind, because he loved her.

When she became pregnant with there son, he was sent out with the Own while she stayed behind at the palace. But while all the skies he saw were grey, he knew he'd be okay, because she was waiting for him to come back.

_**I will never let you fall **_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all **_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

They Own were about thirty minutes ride from the palace at a walk when a messenger ran into them, bearing a message for Domitan of Masbolle. When he read it, he ignored all military discipline, and directed his horse towards the palace at a flat out gallop, leaving the letter to flutter to the ground. Sir Raoul read it, and then looked after his captain with amusement.

When he arrived at the palace ten minutes later, his horse was soaked with sweat. He left his horse with the hostler, something he rarely did, and sprinted in the direction of the infirmary. He burst through the door, just as he heard a scream.

He hurried to the door the noise had come from, a worried and anxious expression on his face. When he walked into the room and to his wife's side, he was greeted by a tired smile.

"The healers say I have about an hour left," she said in a tired and hoarse voice. He reached for her hand and she took it, squeezing as another contraction came. She bit her lip to keep from making a noise.

He stayed with her through the birth, and at the end helped her hold their son.

He would stay with her through anything, helping her stand when she needed it. He would follow her through anything, even if it killed him.


End file.
